


Tang Shin Growing Up

by dondena



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 07:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3478790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dondena/pseuds/dondena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Unexpected Gift. Tale of Leo's daughter, Tang Shin, growing up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tang Shin was Leonardo's daughter. Her whole family, not just her dad, thought the world of her. She was spoiled rotten. But most of all, she was her daddy's little girl.

Leo had plans to start her ninja training around her 5th birthday. Or over it. He didn't want to start it before then, because he felt she was too young.

It had been a few years since Leo's surgery to give birth to his daughter.

Shin had been growing up nicely. Despite being a preemie baby, she wasn't mute, and she could talk in 4 year old style. She seemed to be a little taller than her dad at this age. Even though there were no other turtle kids yet from Leo or his brothers, Shin's growth had been like she had been born too early, so it had to grow fast to like try to catch up with others her age, though there were none.

She was fascinated with watching her dad and uncles train in the dojo. Her dad had promised her that he would start her soon. She had been so excited. She couldn't wait.

Uncle Don tried to teach Shin some things. Things appropriate for 4 year old girls. But serious science matters would come later, but he did teach her math and reading.

Uncle Mikey read some of his comic books to her. He joked with her, and told her stories. He was the fun uncle to her. But Leo didn't want him telling her scary stories. 

Raph, well, he was nice to her, and treated her almost like his own. He had really come a long way from fearing holding her as a baby. He did his best to hold his temper in around her. He didn't want her to know that hotheaded side of him. But he still did fight with her dad out on patrols. Raph made sure to not fight in the lair with Leo.

Splinter was still around, and just spoiled her like a grandfather should. She was special to him, not just because she was the only girl turtle, but also because she was a future for his sons. Now he just needed some from his other sons. Shin needed cousins. Friends to grow up with. And he had also given up teaching. He still aided, but his son Leonardo, was the sensei now.

Shin had been bottle fed until she was about 6 months of age. Then she was moved onto solid foods. Baby food of course. Now she could eat mostly what the older turtles ate.

In the few years since her birth, the turtles had been fighting the same old enemies. Foot, Bishop, Purple Dragons. And a few new ones here and there. But none of them had ever found out about her. She had only been taken for walks in the sewers. Up to the farmhouse, or Aunt April and Casey's. They were married now.

She had never been allowed to see the city from high above. Not even as a baby. Leo had never taken her on his midnight runs. It was just too dangerous.

Shin was much like her dad. His coloring, his eye color, his passion for having a good heart, and being excited about her ninja training. But she had also been told, that aside from the few humans that she knew right now, humans were not to be trusted easily. They were dangerous.

The little girl turtle did at one time ask, "Daddy, who is my mommy?" She had seen in movies that every kid should have a mommy and daddy.

Leo hadn't been prepared for that. Not this young. He would tell her when she was older. Right now, she might not understand. Everyone had stiffened at the question. They all knew. She wouldn't want to know about 'who' was the one that had gotten Leo pregnant in the first place.

"Let's just say, you don't have a mommy." Leo said.

"Why not?" She asked.

"You just don't, Honey. For now, I am both your mommy and daddy, ok?" Leo said.

"Ok Daddy." She replied, but did wonder why there was no other girl turtle here besides her. She did know that she was a girl.

Leo sometimes did wonder, who or what really was the mother of his daughter? Was it a human or turtle? His sperm had been used back in the beginning, but there had also been an egg. Just who had been the provider of it? Besides Shredder's scientists experimenting on him?

He looked down at the somewhat faded scar on his plastron. He had been the carrier. He still remembered it like it was yesterday. But he was glad they were way past those days. He never wanted to go through it again.


	2. Chapter 2

Shin often wondered what her dad and her uncles did when they went out so late at night. She asked if she could ever go.

"Maybe when you're older." Her dad and everyone else would tell her. "Right now, you are just too little."

It was summer right now. Nice and warm. She was still 4 years old. She hadn't begun her training yet.

As young as she was, she just wanted to be with her dad. It just wasn't fair that she had to stay down here, and he got to have all the fun.

"Don't be like that Tang Shin." Grandpa Splinter told her. "Even your daddy didn't get to go topside when he was your age. He was also scared of high places. He and your uncles didn't go topside until they were much older."

Shin almost did find it hard to believe her dad had once been her age. But she just really did want to go out with her dad. And not just a sewer walk.

She had been watching her dad and uncles on stealth and for a 4 year old, one night she was able to pull it off. Shin was a real well behaved girl mostly. Rarely ever making mischief. But tonight was one of those nights. Sometimes, even Leo or his bros would take turns babysitting.

Splinter was the one watching her again, but she was in hiding. He was watching TV and knew she wouldn't be trouble. But as soon as her dad and uncles left, she secretly followed. She just wanted to see what they did.

She followed them up to a sewer lid. She saw all of them get out one at a time. But Mikey was forgetful, and didn't put the lid back on this time.

Shin climbed up the ladder slowly. She didn't want to be spotted.

But when she got out of the sewer, she was fascinated by how big it was. She marveled at it. But then, she was looking for her dad. She didn't see him anywhere. "Daddy!" She called out.

The four grown turtles were several rooftops over now, and couldn't hear her calls.

But there were some not so good guys out tonight who did hear her calls, and came to investigate.

It was the turtles' most ancient enemy: Foot ninjas!

The humans looked over the side of the building, and saw something that looked like a little turtle! Sounded like a little girl.

They hopped down for a closer look. Could this be the baby Leonardo had had? And the turtles had lied to them all those years ago? Of course, the turtles would lie to them! This was a chance the Foot wouldn't pass up to hurt the turtles.

They stepped into the alley and said, "Where is your daddy, Little Turtle?"

Shin was startled. "Who you?"

"Your daddy never told you?" They were mocking her.

She might have been young, but she didn't like the look of these guys in black clothing. "I not know you!" She was backing away from them.

"Good. It will make this much easier. Get her!" One ordered.

Shin didn't know what to do. She was frozen in fear. Some backup was called, and they came quickly.

Shin was captured without much of a fight. She was wrapped in a blanket when the backup showed up so she wouldn't know where she was being taken. "Now be quiet, little turtle." She was told. She was too scared to talk back.

-

Some time later, she could feel she was being carried again, but to where?

Then she heard voices. "Master. The baby that Leonardo carried those few years ago, we think we have caught tonight."

"Open it." She heard a nasty deep voice. And she had heard her dad's name. So, these people knew her dad? 

The blanket came off her, and she saw before her, a nasty looking human before her.

Shredder took a good look at the young turtle girl on the floor, looking up at him with fear in her eyes. There was enough good lighting that he could tell this was indeed Leonardo's offspring! She wore a white mask. One that covered her whole head. But she didn't wear any ninja gear.

"What is your name, Little Girl?" He asked.

"Tang Shin." She said in fear. "Who you?"

"I am Oruku Saki. I am your master now." Shredder said. "You will call me Master Saki, Tang Shin. But then, while living here, your name is not Tang Shin anymore. It will be... Hanoe Lin."

Shredder wanted to punish the turtles big time. He knew with the capture of Leo's daughter, it would stir the turtles up big time. He welcomed the challenge. He had originally wanted to kill Leonardo, and inherit his offspring a few years ago. Though the baby was only 4 years old, she could be brought up by him still.

But then, Shredder called someone else to come in. "Karai. Come in here."

"Yes, Master." A female voice was heard.

Saki's adopted daughter came in shortly after. "Yes, Father?"

"Karai, I want you to head to Japan, and raise the new turtle. She will be very useful one day against the turtles. Train her to be one of us." Shredder ordered. "All she knew is no more. Her name is Hanoe Lin."

"Very well, Father. Come along, Hanoe Lin." Karai said in a gentle voice.

Shin was still scared but she was all too tempted with the soft voice of a woman. She took Karai's hand. The young woman led her away. All she would know from now on would not be what she had known before with her turtle family.


	3. Chapter 3

When the turtles got home, Splinter ran up to them, desperate. "My sons, have you seen Tang Shin?"

"I thought she was with you." Leo said.

"She has always been in her room when I watch my soaps. I came to check on her, and she wasn't in her room, Leonardo! I have looked all over the place!" The rat was in a really scared way.

Leo's eyes widened. His daughter, gone? No! What if someone got their hands on her?

That sparked an ignition in all the turtles. They began to search the lair to make sure she wasn't just hiding. Then they ran out, searching the sewers, and April and Casey's. No one had seen her since before the patrol.

Leo knew that she wanted to go with him, but this was going too far. He had never needed to punish her before, but if he ever found her, she wouldn't be leaving the lair for some time.

\---

Tang Shin, now Hanoe Lin to the Foot, was now on an airplane with Karai. She had been placed in a cage, so she wouldn't get away. The cage was securely strapped in place, so it wouldn't go anywhere.

Karai was probably better suited to raise the little turtle than Shredder, though he had raised her. The woman would make the young turtle see the grown turtles and her own father as her enemies.

Karai wouldn't let her die, but she would do whatever it took to make the young female turtle to see things her father's way, or else!

Hanoe was being taken to Japan to be raised, so there would be no interference from the turtles there.

\---

The turtles, Splinter, and their allies went on a searching spree to find Leo's daughter. Leo was all wrapped up in a bad temper right now to listen to reason. He attacked any bad human in sight. But right now, he suspected the Foot most of all. If she had followed them up topside, they could have gotten her easily. And they had wanted her so long ago.

All of the turtles' allies knew of Leo's little girl by now. But none of them knew she was going to be going by a new name for a long time. Or knew where she was and being taken.


	4. Chapter 4

Hanoe was taken to a Foot headquarters in Japan. She would be mostly treated like a child being raised by the Foot. Karai wanted to see what she had, for someone so young. She looked so much like Leonardo. Surely, he must have taught her something.

"Tell me Hanoe, what has your father taught you in fighting?" Karai asked.

"Nothing. He was going to start me around my birthday." Shin answered. She still knew her name. "And my name is Tang Shin!" She threw the words angrily.

"And when were you born?"

"Oct, Oct," She couldn't say it. "Oct, 25." She managed.

"October 25th, huh?" Karai stated. "Nice, but Tang Shin was not your real name. Hanoe Lin is your real name. Start answering to it!"

"I like my other name."

"Get used to your new one. You are still very young, so you will come around. And your ninja training will begin tomorrow!" Karai said.

That made her perk up. She wanted to be a ninja. "Really?"

"Yes. But it is time for bed now."

She might have been so young and naïve to just say yes like that to a stranger. She was scared, but the mention of ninja training was too great. Her daddy would be so happy at what she was learning, she thought. But little did she know it would be a long time before she would see him again.

Though she had been transported in a cage to Japan, she was now out of it, and she was taken to a more proper Japanese room. Much better than a cage. Karai wanted to start from the very beginning that she was not her enemy. But until she learned she was staying, the doors would be kept locked at night.

Back home, Shin had still been sleeping in her dad's room. She often had bad nightmares. But now, she had her own room.

\---

The beginning years were not easy at bedtime. Karai was not a big comforting type. Shin soon did begin to respond to Hanoe Lin, and that's who she became. But Hanoe did learn to take care of herself. She could only comfort herself from her nightmares.

Karai wanted her to learn how to toughen up, by facing her demons alone. She told her they were just dreams, nothing would happen, but told her to go back to bed at night. 

The Foot never really did take in children as recruits to teach them, but there was the rare ninja that did have kids, and they were brought in and raised as ninjas. Hanoe Lin was raised and taught among them. At least she learned from ones who were around her own age. The ninjas and their kids came to accept the turtle around. She was going to become one of them.


	5. Chapter 5

A few years had passed now. Leo never was the same again after the loss of his daughter. They never did find her.

He and Raph fought a lot. Don and Mikey couldn't help him much. They didn't know what it was like to lose a child, but they had managed to come up with some girlfriends now. But they had felt the loss of her too. 

Splinter had died from sickness a couple years after Shin had vanished.

The turtles and their allies had tried everything to find Tang Shin, but nothing. The Foot weren't talking, and Leo had even killed some. He was too desperately mad with grief to care about his honor right now. But they didn't believe in honor. (the ninjas)

All four of the guys had girlfriends. A special girl had made Leo feel better, but he wasn't feeling like any kids anytime soon. He still wasn't over Shin yet. But then, he never would be.

Don was already going to be a new father soon. His girl, Sharon, was having their first child.

Mikey and Raph were still working on relationships. Mikey's girl was Rita. Raph's girl was named Winnie.

Leo's girl was named Tamaki.

\---

In Japan, Hanoe Lin was now 10 years old. She had been with the Foot for 6 years now. Karai had raised her well enough.

Hanoe knew she was a turtle, but she didn't remember her father now. Memories for a person usually start to flow from around 5 years onward. And she had been turtlenapped from New York when she wasn't even 5 yet. The same had happened with her.

Hanoe still did have a good heart inside, but she had been raised the Foot way, and with Karai as her teacher and adoptive 'mother,' she had been raised to know honor. Karai still understood honor more than her father, in a way.

And she did answer to the name Hanoe Lin now. She no longer remembered Tang Shin.

Even for a little turtle her age, she was well equipped in the ninja arts. Obviously inherited from Leonardo. But one day, she was going to confront her father. Though she would not remember him much, but then, there might still be a little something that would.


	6. Chapter 6

Some more years passed. Six had passed.

In New York, all of the turtles were dads now. In Leo's case, again. He had finally come around to wanting kids again. He now had two with Tamaki. But it was two boys. Yoshi and Kenji.

Don had 3. Two girls and a boy. His girls were named Heidi and Katy. His son was named Eric. Sharon had liked those names, and Don liked them too. All of the kids had seemed to have just about inherited their father's smarts.

Raph had accepted parenthood. He had a boy. He was named Will. He wasn't so much of a hothead.

Mikey also had 2 daughters that were about as silly as he was. Jane and Patty were their names.

\--

In Japan, Hanoe had matured into a fine turtle girl. A bit slimmer than her male kind. And curvy. But no breasts. She knew all or mostly the ways of the Foot now. Karai preferred being called Mistress Karai.

Karai knew it was time to set her student out to New York. She had mastered well the way of the Ninja. But the Shredder was going to be saying when she was ready, not her. It wouldn't be long now.

Karai did trust Hanoe to do as she was told.

Within a short time, Saki did come to Japan for a visit. He only came once a year. But this visit was different this time. It was time for Hanoe Lin to finally come to New York, and take her place among the New York faction of the Foot, and she would prove herself to the Shredder that she was truly Foot if she would take on some special enemies.

In all her years growing up, she had been told of a special enemy, but she had never been told who they were.

Hanoe was bowing on the ground before Saki. "I am at your service, Master Saki." Hanoe said.

"Good girl, Hanoe. Karai says that you have mastered all your lessons well. But now, as you have been expecting this day, that I tell you of the enemy you will be facing." Saki said.

"Yes?"

"The enemy you will be facing in New York when you come with me this time, is actually much like yourself. You may know that you are a turtle, and there are mutant turtles in New York. The ones you will be facing."

"You never told me this before, Master. I have always wondered if there were others like me. Aren't they friendly?" She asked.

"No! They are old enemies of the Foot."

"But then, what am I supposed to do?" She asked.

"I want you to kill them all! But first, infiltrate their family! Because you are one of their kind, they should welcome you a lot more easily."

"But, how do we get in contact with them?"

"All four turtles go out on patrol nearly every night. The Foot will be accompanying you until they are found. And the plan, Hanoe, is that you play a helpless female in distress. The soldiers will be pretending to be beating on you, and you are to be screaming. It will alert them, and they will come to your rescue. Then you tell them you have no other place to go, and they take you to their home. You pretend to be their friend, but you will kill them all!"

"Yes, Master Saki." Hanoe bowed. She understood. She had been trained and raised by the Foot, but she had never killed yet. And she didn't want to kill others of her kind. But if they were enemies of her 'family,' she had no choice. But she still did have a good heart in her.


	7. Chapter 7

Life was flourishing in New York. It was spring time. Green everywhere.

The turtles were all going about their usual lives. Though Leo had two sons now, he had never forgotten Tang Shin. He had told them of their older sister. She would be 15 now. How Leo still sometimes found himself crying over her. He especially did on her birthday in October every year.

Yoshi was 4, and Kenji was 3. At least Tang Shin had some siblings now. And Leo was glad that he hadn't carried them. But he had felt for his mate. He had told her the story. She had found it hard to believe him at first, but Don and Leatherhead had proved it to her, since they had done the surgery on him. 

Don daughters were twins, both 6. His son was 4.

Raph's son was 2.

Mikey's daughters were 5 and 4.

Sharon, Rita, Tamaki, and Winnie had learned Ninjitzu from their mates. They stayed home with the kids, while the dads went on patrols. They didn't want their enemies to know they all had families now. Someone had already gotten Leo's first child, but who?

Sharon was a lot like Don. She had black hair and she was white.

Rita had red hair. She had darker skin. She had a playful side to her, but she knew when to be serious too.

Winnie had brown hair. White skin. She balanced Raph out. She kept his temper in check.

All the girls had been rescues on the streets by the boys who they loved.

\---

The ship had just arrived in New York. Hanoe was in disguise, following Karai and Saki off the ship.

Hanoe now wore a black mask to illustrate she was Foot. White had been taken away from her long ago. Her weapons of choice were the katana too. As well as both Leonardo and Karai wielded the katana blade.

Hanoe and the Foot's work would begin tonight. They wouldn't do anything unless they spotted the turtles, and get closer so they could hear her screaming and everything else. And she had to look believably hurt to be convinced to take her home with them. The Foot knew they would take victims home with them at times.

-

It took a few nights for the turtles to be spotted. They headed towards them, but not too close just yet.

Hanoe held her breath as some cuts were made on her body. She let them. She knew the plan. But her swords and ninja gear were taken from her. She had to convince the turtles that she was helpless at the moment. Then the action began.

-

Don, Leo, Raph, and Mikey were heading towards a warehouse that was said to be where the Foot was stashing some new equipment. But before they could even reach there, they heard some female's screams. Didn't those bad guys ever learn?

The boys rushed to the edge of the roof and looked down to see who it was. They figured Purple Dragons were trying to hurt or kill a woman, but instead, they found some Foot goons beating on what looked like, a turtle!

Hanoe was doing well in her act. "Please stop!" She cried. She had bruises on her, and they were beating her, but they weren't trying to kill her for real. She was bleeding from the cuts they had made on her.

"That tears it!" Raph growled and jumped down.

The others couldn't agree with him more. They jumped down too, weapons drawn.

"Don't you Foot scum eva' learn to quit causing trouble?" Raph asked sarcastically.

The humans turned around.

"That's no way to treat a lady." Mikey added.

"Get out of here, Freaks! This freak is ours!" One said.

"Don, get to the girl, and get her out of here!" Leo ordered and with that, they all charged the Foot, and the Foot charged back. Just the beginning part of the plan.

Don, using his Bo staff, jumped over the action, and ran to help the girl. "Come on, let's go!" Don urged.

"I can't. I think my leg's broken!" Hanoe said.

"Ok, but I'm getting you out of here." Don said, and he gently picked her up and took off for the rooftops. He knew how to maneuver. He got her up there.

Leo, Mikey, and Raph defeated, and knocked all the Foot goons unconscious, and took off themselves. They wanted to see how their damsel turtle was doing.

Hanoe aka. Shin didn't have her mask on at this point. She had to convince them that she was just a female turtle.

"How is she, Don?" Leo asked, the warehouse forgotten.

"She has terrible bruises and cuts, Leo. She needs to come to the lair so I can fix her up." Don said.

Hanoe looked up at the boys. They were much older than her. "Just who are you 4 anyway?" She asked. She had been told their names, but wanted to find out which was which.

"I'm Donatello." Don said.

"I'm Leonardo. That's Raphael, and Michelangelo." Leo finished.

"And who are you?" Raph asked.

"My name is Hanoe Lin." Hanoe replied.

Leo looked at the girl, and even though he had just met her, she did seem a little familiar to him. He also thought that her name seemed to be Japanese. He was going to keep an eye on her.

She was helped to her feet, and they made some bandages for the cuts until Don could treat them more thoroughly. They then made their way to the lair. Hanoe smiled.

But to her, these turtles didn't seem evil at all. Her heart said that maybe, even though she had been told they were enemies of the Foot, they were like her. Could she find it in herself to kill them?


	8. Chapter 8

On the way home, Hanoe was keeping note of where they were going. But she was also asked on the way, of what had happened to her and how she came to be.

"I was born a turtle, but raised as a slave. I managed to escape from my cruel human captors and came here. I was raised in the country. Then those creeps jumped me." Hanoe explained her fake identity. "And that's where you came in."

"How old are you? You look young to be on your own." Leo asked. He had to know.

"Fifteen." She replied.

Leo's eyes widened. She was the same age as Tang Shin!

-

Once home, Don led her to his infirmary, so he could clean her wounds more thoroughly. But once in the light, Leo saw instantly, that she had his same skin color! Was this his missing daughter?

There were some cries of pain from the lab as Don cleaned and redressed the wounds. Tamaki came over to comfort Leo. "What's wrong, Honey?" She asked.

"I don't know, Tamaki. There is just something familiar about that young girl." Leo said.

Hanoe had also been surprised to see that the boys were not the heartless things she had been told about. They had mates, and children! She wished she could have known her real parents. But then, she would find out soon enough who's daughter she was.

Hanoe was so tired from the pain, that she fell asleep after Donny had given her some painkillers. Don had examined her right leg. It was just sprained. She had bandages on both arms and one leg. She had bruises all over her. The Foot had had to make it believable.

Leo wanted to take a closer look at her. Don let him into the lab. He didn't always trust so easily. He would have to get to know her before he could say he trusted her.

He looked down on her. He compared his skin with hers, and it was his! He hadn't seen what eye color yet. Later he would. Shin had the same as him. Did this one? Or was this a baby different than her that had been raised separately all these years?

She wore a belt, but nothing else.

Hanoe Lin did look pretty to Leo. She was female after all, and a turtle, but he was married. He loved his wife. He wasn't going to let a teenager ruin it.

He left her to sleep off her pain. "So what did you want to see Leo?" Mikey asked.

"She just looks very familiar to me, Mikey. I had to see. She has my skin color. What if she's Tang Shin? Or another of my offspring I didn't know about? The Foot had said a long time ago that they had done some stuff, and maybe they had another of my babies." Leo said his thoughts.

"If the Foot had found her, or Bishop, more than likely, she'll be dead, Leo. But it's still likely she's out there somewhere." Mikey tried to comfort his bro.

"I hope so, Mikey. Hanoe is the same age as my own daughter." Leo said. "I want it to be her."

"I know you do, Leo. But if it was her, remember that she has been away for a long time. We don't know what stuff she faced growing up." Don joined in.

"I'm going to keep an eye on her." Leo said.

"Very well, but take it easy on her." Don said. "She does have injuries too."

"I know." Leo was going to get to know this young girl. And what if all she had said was false? He would be watching.


	9. Chapter 9

Hanoe Lin slept until the next morning. She did feel a little better, but she still felt pain in her injuries. She didn't see anyone around when she woke up, but she could hear some voices shouting. She slowly got up to go find out where it was coming from.

Her sprained ankle screamed at her, but she had to go see. She had toughened herself against pain a long time ago. She had to. She limped to where her ears led her: the dojo.

In the room, she saw some of the little turtle-humans training. The ones that were five were the ones just starting out. As she watched, Hanoe remembered a little bit of her early training. She watched to see who was the sensei.

After the session, the one in the blue mask, Leonardo? stepped forward. "You have done well. You can relax now." He said. The ones who had been training were Heidi and Patty. Don and Mikey's. Most of the others were still too young to train yet.

Hanoe continued to watch in the shadows. She just wanted to see what their lives were like before she did any asking about. But also finding about how they trained would be good findings for the Foot.

But when Leo told Don and Rita to step forward to train, there was something about his voice that seemed familiar to her.

She continued to watch for some time, before her ankle couldn't take the weight anymore. She fell over and screamed. That made everyone stop what they were doing.

"Well, look who woke up?" Raph said.

She looked up at him, a bit scared. Just the sound of his voice scared her. "I wasn't spying. I just came to find you, and your voices led me in here." She exclaimed in a hurry.

"That's ok. How are you feeling?" Don came over.

"My ankle hurts. Everything still hurts, but I feel fine, otherwise." Hanoe said.

"Need a hand up?" Leo said. He was trying to be nice.

Hanoe looked up at the leader in surprise. "Sure." She took his hand up, and the instant she felt his, something felt different, good even.

Tamaki was even watching her. She did look like her husband.

Leo now also had a chance to look at her eye color. It was the same as his! Could this be Tang Shin?

Don gave his staff to Hanoe to help support her weight better. He could always use another one. "Thanks uh, Donatello?"

Don nodded. "I want to check your injuries."

"You are the doctor, right?" She asked.

"Mostly yes." Don said.

"Donny's our smart turtle." Mikey added the complimentary. "He can fix just about anything."

"Really?" Hanoe said.

"Yep. At least, almost anything." Leo said.

His voice again. Why did it seem familiar even after these years?

Hanoe was taken back to the lab, and Don examined her injuries. The ankle would do better if some ice was applied to it. And it was supported.

Leo wanted to talk to her alone after everything was done.

"What do you want to talk about?" Hanoe asked.

"I get this feeling that you are familiar to me, Hanoe. You sure you know your real history?" Leo asked.

"You seem almost familiar to me too. I feel like I know you." Hanoe said.

"It's just that you look a lot like me." Leo said.

Hanoe looked down at herself. Indeed, she did. But in a more female way.

"You think I'm related to you?" She asked.

"You didn't know your real parents, right?" He asked.

"No. I just knew I was given a home by humans at a young age. So I can't totally remember."

"Listen, I'm just asking this because I had a daughter that was about your age, that disappeared when she was 4 years old. She had my looks. Her name was Tang Shin. Do you know your birthday?" Leo asked.

"Yes. I had a birthday party every year when I was younger. That was one time when my captors were nice to me." She said. "My birthday is October 25th, at least that's the birthday they gave me."

That gave the answer Leo was looking for! She was his daughter!

"Well, not to imply to offend you Hanoe, but I think you are my missing daughter." Leo said. "Her birthday is yours."

"Did I have a twin by any chance?"

"No. You were a single baby. You were the most precious thing in the world to me. Someone took you from me. Is there anything that you remember about me?"

"Memories of when I was little are very limited. But when I heard your voice, it took a little while, like this morning, it did seem familiar." Hanoe said. "And you think I'm your daughter?"

"I had no other daughter your age. Tang Shin did once ask me when she was 4, who was her mom? I honestly don't know who the real mother is, but I do know this. The Foot clan gave her to me, as much as I hate them. And they did want to get their hands on my baby, to do who knows what." Leo explained.

Her eyes lit up. The Foot was her mother? Could Karai be her real mother? But if this turtle was her real father, then she had to know more.

"Did she have a mom?"

"No. This is hard to discuss, but I was kind of both. Mom and Dad. The Foot had somehow managed to uh, get me pregnant." Leo said. "I was 8 months pregnant when Tang Shin had to be born. I had stomach surgery. The scar is not that visible, but it's there." Leo said. He glanced down at the marker that reminded him of his daughter the most.

"What did she call you?"

"Daddy, of course."

"What is it exactly that you have against the Foot clan?"

"They have always been our enemy. My sensei and father, his name was Master Splinter. He died a few years after Tang Shin disappeared. He was sick. But Splinter's own master, a man named Hamato Yoshi, was murdered by the Shredder, their leader. He has never had honor. Just because we turtles are different to the world, he has always wanted to do us in. We have foiled his evil plans to not let them happen." Leo said.

Hanoe had never known any of this, but the Shredder had never been her enemy, but then, she hadn't known him that much. He had only come to Japan once a year. Karai had told her that she had been raising her like her father had raised her. To be a warrior.

"But how did you raise Tang Shin?" Hanoe asked.

"I fed her from a bottle as a baby. I kept her close to me most of the time. She was born prematurely. Don had made her an incubator to keep her warm in the winter. I read books to her, calmed her down when she cried. She was a lot like me in personality. She couldn't wait to begin her ninja training. I was going to start her after her 5th birthday. It was hard for me to leave her, but my ninja duty still called. I knew she would be safe, but the night she disappeared, Splinter was supposed to be watching her. She was a well behaved little girl, but she did want to come with me. But I had told her she could come when she was older." Leo explained.

"She just needed to grow up before she could come and have ninja training so she could defend herself. Because the life my family leads is a dangerous one. Just because of who and what we are. We have to be cautious about trusting humans."

Hanoe was suddenly starting to have some flashbacks of being told how dangerous humans were. And the ninja training. Then she said it.

"Daddy?"

Leo was surprised at that just then, but he knew he had to be expecting it. He had suspected she was his daughter.

"I remember what you said way back then. About the training to begin and bad humans. And your gentle voice." Hanoe said.

"And?" Leo asked.

"So, I'm really Tang Shin?"

"If you can remember all that, then yes, you are." Leo said. "Your name now sounds Japanese to me. So did Japanese people raise you?"

"Yes." Tears came to her eyes. All the stuff that she had just talked about with Leo just now made her realize, that she couldn't kill this family.

"Daddy, I missed you!" She cried out, and he took her into his arms.

Leo smiled and he began to cry along with her. He was just too happy to have his little girl back. And in this condition! Whoever had taken his baby girl away from him would pay!

-

The family could hear crying, and came to see what was wrong.

"Welcome home, Tang Shin." They heard Leo say.

Everyone was shocked. Even Leo's wife.

Once they parted from crying, the father and daughter saw everyone staring. "Everyone, this is really Tang Shin." Leo explained.

Leo's bros could believe it, but the women and kids were surprised. This was Yoshi and Kenji's missing sister and the others' cousin.

"Hey." Mikey said.

"Hey, is it Uncle Mikey then?" Hanoe asked.

"Yes. You called us all uncles and our names." Don said.

"But with a different name now that you have come back to us, what do you want us to call you?" Tamaki asked.

Hanoe looked at everyone, and her dad's eyes especially. They seemed to be pleading for the other name.

"If what my dad here says is true, I do remember the love that he gave me when I was little. The love that you all gave me. Then, my real name from now on, is Tang Shin!"

Hanoe Lin was no more. She had remembered the love from when she was little. Karai had never given that to her. She had never comforted her nightmares like the way Leonardo had just done. The way he had held her just to comfort her. And he had cried with her.

This was her real family. She was going to do nothing. But she didn't want to reveal about the Foot just now. It would wait. But she was breaking the vow she took here and now, to harm the turtle family that was hers.


	10. Chapter 10

A few weeks passed as the new Tang Shin recovered from her injuries. As she had rejoined with her father, she wanted to be closest to him, making up for so much, lost time.

She did spend time with her uncles too.

She got to know her two younger brothers. Leo had told her that he had not forgotten her just because she had some bros now. But she had wanted siblings or cousins when she was younger. Now she had some, but she was way older than them. She could only train seriously with the adults.

Shin tried to forget about her past life, but it wasn't easy. She wanted to train again. But if she didn't explain soon, and they found out from the Foot, her family would learn she had been sent to betray them! It was eating away at her.

If she ended up training, the family would find out that she had learned the ways of the ninja. But she had trained in Karai's teachings. Not theirs. And she could tell that her moves could outflank the turtles' moves.

Finally, she couldn't take it anymore! She had to reveal her real story. She knew it was the right thing to do. After all, her family had done so much for her while she was healing, and the stories they had told from when she was little, they deserved to know the truth. If she had real honor, she would tell.

She had found that her Uncle Don was the easiest to talk too. He knew about the Foot. The women the turtles were married to had never encountered them, but did believe their mates.

Don was busy in his lab when there was a knock. "Uncle Don. It's Tang Shin."

"Come in." Don said.

She opened the door. "I need to talk to someone about what's bothering me. You seem to be the only one that's easiest to talk to, and really listen." Shin said. She came over and grabbed a seat.

Don was listening. "What is it?"

"I have been here for only a few weeks, and I thank you for saving my life. But that's not what is bothering me. I have to tell someone my real secret." She said.

Don's eyes widened a little, but wasn't totally alarmed. "Okay."

"I am one of you now, but it's just the way I was really raised is what is bothering me, Uncle Don. What I told you the first time is all a lie."

"What do you mean?" Don asked.

"I hope you won't hate me, but," Tears welled in her eyes. "The Foot did raise me! I was raised in Japan, and when I came of this age, they sent me to betray you all! But I broke that vow. I won't do it."

Don didn't know what to say at first. His own niece, an assassin!

"How could you even think about doing the Foot's bidding, Tang Shin? They are evil."

"Karai raised me as her student. It's just that when Dad plans to have me start training, you would end up being surprised that I do know how to fight. And I don't want you finding out from them." Shin explained. "I found out that you are more family to me than they ever were. I know now what true honor is. This is part of my honor to my true family to tell the truth."

Don could believe her for telling this to him. She was crying too. He knew this had been killing her. But it was good she was finally telling her true feelings.

"Shin, I know this is hurting you to tell me this. But you are doing the right thing. You know you'll have to tell your father." Don said.

"I know. But I just needed someone to hear me out without getting mad at me. I have never killed before, and I can't do it now." Shin said.

"Shin, the only way to get out of the Foot clan is death. If the Foot knows you have sided with us, they'll try to kill you."

"I know. I was raised to know that. To betray them, is the death penalty! But I can't go back now." She sobbed.

"You aren't going back to them. The Foot already hate us. It's alright if they hate you too. They are the enemy, and they have to be stopped." Don said.

Shin believed him. But would the rest the family believe her? Raph wasn't so easy going. Her dad, Leo, he was, but not as the way Don was. Mikey, he knew what dangerous was.

Shin wanted to calm down, and wait a few days longer before telling. But she was glad that she had one of her uncles on her side. He would back her up if it got too hard to tell them.

\--

A few days later, when she had gathered her courage to tell her real story, just as the turtles had told her their true story, Don and her began telling her uncles and father that they needed to talk.

Shin reluctantly began what she had told Don first, because she knew that he had taken it easiest. She told them who had raised her really. She didn't like the looks that her dad and Uncle Raph were giving her.

"I'm sorry I lied about the Foot, but they had told me you were the enemy. Because I wasn't a human, you would welcome me a lot more, and I found out that you did. Yes, I know the Foot's secrets and now yours, but after getting to know everyone here, especially after all these years Daddy, I can't do what the Foot wants me to do. I have kept my blood innocence as some have called it. I have never killed anything in my life, not even an animal." Shin explained.

She saw her father was giving her a not so pleasant look. "Please Dad. Don't kick me out. I am not the killer they want me to be. I had to put on an act all these years just to please them. I have your honor. I had to tell because I know you were wanting to train me yourself, and if you found out I had had ninja training before, you would have wanted to know who had trained me. Karai did."

"So, the Shredder and Karai raised you to be a killer?" Raph spoke up.

"They wanted me to be, yes. I'm sorry. You can see why I was hesitant to reveal this." Shin said.

Leo sighed and calmed down. He was upset that his daughter had to be raised by those monsters. "Shin, Honey, I am disturbed that you had to keep this from me, but I am proud of you for telling us. That way we wouldn't find out the hard way."

Shin was standing by Don at the moment, in case her dad would have blown his temper, but she was even more happier now, that he hadn't. "Believe me, Daddy. I'm sorry."

"I know. You were so young when they took you. You couldn't have known. They raised you, and you thought they were your so-called family. But now, you know the truth." Leo said.

Shin looked at Don. He gave a nod, and she walked over to hug her dad. "I love you, Dad." She said.

"I love you, too." Leo said. He really did have his daughter back, despite how she was raised.

But, Leo did want to see how good she was trained. With her being trained by Karai, perhaps they could learn some of her moves, so Karai wouldn't have the drop on them so easily anymore.

-

The next day, Shin was allowed to train while everyone else watched. Leo sparred with his daughter.

"What is your weapon?" Leo asked.

"The katana." Shin replied.

"The same as mine and Karai."

Leo gave her a sword, and saw how well she could use it. They clashed swords, battled hand to hand, and such.

Shin, being younger, shot fast moves, and moved like Karai. But now, she would also be trained in the ways of the turtles.

Leo had learned ways of the Ancient One and Ninja Tribunal. He would be teaching her their moves too.

She learned quickly. And just like her dad, she was devoted to the ninja arts. She even trained with her step-mom and aunts. And her uncles.

Shin called her step-mom Tamaki. Karai had been her 'mom', but Tamaki was an even better one. She was still shy about wanting to call Tamaki, Mom.

Shin would help her dad teach the younger ones the ninja arts. And even though she was learning new things, she had yet to have a showdown with her enemies, the ones that had raised her, the Foot. After learning from her true family of what they had done, she knew she didn't want to be Foot.

And also now that she had been established as a ninja, for telling about her true past, and showing that she wasn't a true Foot, a new mask was given to her. The color she had when she was little: White.


	11. Chapter 11

The Shredder was sure that his daughter's student would have finished off the turtles by now. But, what if she hadn't?

\---

Soon enough, Shin was now going out on patrols with her father and uncles. Leo said, "Honey, if I had raised you, tonight would be the night when you can finally come on your first patrol with me and your uncles. I know you had been wanting to come so bad when you were little. But you are old enough to keep up with us, and you do have self defenses now. Let's go."

"I'm coming, Daddy." Shin said happily. Mikey, Don, and Raph tagged along too.

Out on the rooftops, aside from looking for trouble, Shin and the boys raced across rooftops, practiced some ninja moves. Even playing games. So, her dad and uncles did play games while they were out. They were a lot more serious at home, but did humor their younger children.

In a way, the patrols did unify that the turtles were still close friends with each other, despite having families now. But now, Leo's daughter was going to start going with them more often.

-

But out on this night, so were the Foot ninjas. Through night vision binoculars, they were seeing the turtles running over rooftops. Tang Shin aka. Hanoe Lin to them, was with the male turtles. Why hadn't she finished them off? That was her job of why she had been sent to infiltrate their family.

The Foot would get to the bottom of it.

-

Back at Foot headquarters, there was a mad shout. "WHAT!" The Shredder yelled.

"She hasn't killed the turtles, Master." A ninja was saying. "We saw her out with all four of them tonight."

"If she thinks she is betraying me, she will die too!" Shredder growled.

"I think the turtles got to her. And she is one of their kind."

"They must be destroyed! I will do it myself. Prepare your warriors. Tonight is the end for the turtles!" Shredder ordered.

The ninja bowed his head and took off.

The Shredder had had enough stalling. He would find out why Hanoe Lin had not finished off the turtles like she had said she would.

\---

Topside, with the turtles, Shin was having the time of her life. She loved feeling the wind whip over her skin and blow her mask tails in the wind. She didn't have hair like a human girl, but her mask would do like hair. She loved being able to show off her athletic side, to show what she could do as she moved.

The boys were impressed. If she wasn't Leo's daughter, they would all probably have feelings for her.

Soon, they reached midtown. All 5 of them stopped for a breather. "When can we get pizza?" Mikey moaned. "I'm hungry."

"Can it, Mikey." Raph said.

"You're always hungry, Uncle Mikey." Shin said.

"I just love pizza." Mikey said.

"We know." Don added.

"I don't think we're going to find anything tonight, guys. Let's head home." Leo said.

"Thanks for letting me come, Daddy." Shin said.

"It was time." Leo said.

But as they were about to take to jump the next roof, several ninjas came out of nowhere.

"Great. The Foot!" Leo growled.

All five turtles got into battle stances. Then, the Shredder showed up. He walked to the front.

"Hanoe Lin! You were supposed to finish off these turtles! Why didn't you do it?" Shredder demanded.

The boys looked at her. Shin had some fear in her eyes, but she was going to speak with confidence. But her dad spoke for her.

"She is not yours to command, Shredder! She is my daughter! You stole her from me all those years ago! And we know all about your plan to want to kill us!" Leo said angrily.

"She told us everything, Shredder!" Don said next.

But then, Shin had to speak up, "Guys please. Let me talk for myself."

The guys looked at her.

"Master Saki. The way you had these turtles pictured, is all wrong. They are not evil at all. They have shown me ways that I have never known being raised by Mistress Karai. They have shown me a new way. From now on, I am Tang Shin! You changed my name when I was young! I belong with my real father!" Tang Shin spoke calmly, happily, and with confidence. "I will never again serve you, or the Foot clan!"

"Then, so be it, Turtle girl! You will die along with them! Attack!" Shredder ordered.

The ninjas attacked.

Don, Leo, Mikey, Raph, and Shin were all holding their weapons, and now began the defense fight against the Foot.

Leo had been proud of Tang Shin for what she had chosen, and said to the Shredder. Choosing him and his family over the evil Foot.

Shin was good at battling the ninjas, as most of them fought like Karai. Her dad and uncles sometimes did have falls from the ninjas, but Shin knew the battle moves well.

Most of the Foot clan was here fighting. But the turtles never faltered.

-

Eventually, the ninjas were not having the best of luck, and Shredder took over. He beat and knocked the boys over by a wall. Shin was the last one standing. Suddenly, they all froze. Then she heard her former master's voice. She looked.

"Watch closely, Tang Shin! As I finish off your family!" Shredder said.

Shin was watching with fear in her eyes. No! Not her father!

"No! Don't kill them!"

"And why not? They are my enemies."

"Fight me, Saki. If I win, you let them go. If I lose, you can take me." Shin said.

"No, Tang Shin!" Leo cried out.

"I'm sorry, Dad. I have to." Shin said. "My honor demands this."

"If he should be fighting anyone, it's me, Shin. Shredder owes me for taking my daughter away from me for 15 years!" Leo said angrily.

"Ok. But if the Shredder will let you." Shin said.

"Come on, Shredder. You've always wanted to beat me." Leo was trying to encourage Shredder to fight him in his daughter's place.

"Fine. But only you, Leonardo!" Shredder gave in. He couldn't resist this. Then he would kill his daughter! 

The ninjas released Leo's arms, and he kicked the ninjas who had his swords. He got his swords back. "I'm ready, Shredder!" Leo said.

The Shredder attacked. Leo came at him. Swords ready for anything.

Shin and her uncles hoped Leo would be okay.

Leo dodged the worst of Shredder's blows. But he used his swords to protect himself. And when it came down to fancy moves, Leo used some of the moves that he had learned from his own daughter. Karai had trained her, and now, he was using Karai's methods against the Shredder.

-

In the end, Leo had managed to beat the Shredder by sending him over the edge of the building. He was defeated. Then, he turned to the ninjas. "BOO!"

That got the ninjas to release his family and retreat. Their master had lost the dual. So they left the scene.

Shin came up to her father and gave him a hug. He put his arms around her.

"I wasn't going to let him take you from me again, Shin. I have missed most of your life. He owed me." Leo said.

"I know that now, Daddy." Shin said. "But I didn't want him to hurt you either. I'm young, and I can move fast."

"I know. But it is also my job as your father, to protect you too." Leo said. "Let's go home." He definitely knew how Splinter had felt when he and his bros were kids now. 

"I agree there, Bro." Raph said.

"Home never sounded so good." Don added.

The turtles headed home. But from now on, even though Tang Shin had been raised in the ways of the Foot clan, and taught by them, she was now forever, their enemy. She was back with her real and true family. And she wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. She and her dad had so many years to catch up on.

Shin, her dad Leo, and her uncles Don, Mikey, and Raph would forever to continue to fight the Foot, or any other baddies out there, and one day, Shin's brothers, and cousins would one day join the battle too.

Leonardo was more proud of his daughter than ever before. She was a true ninja turtle now!

The End.


End file.
